lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The CABG.net
The Clone Army Builders Guild is a free internet forum dedicated to the discussion of Star Wars Lego products, specifically the Clone Wars line. Forum Description From the forum's 'About' section: "The Clone Army Builders Guild, or CABG, is a group of Lego Star Wars lovers that particularly enjoy the Clone Wars era in the Star Wars universe. ... Guild members Create their own Clone Trooper Legion, Lego creations from all themes, participate in Guild-only contests, view Guild-only areas of this forum, and most importantly, share their creations with other members for feedback and suggestions." The Guild The Clone Army Builders Guild's focus is on the Guild section of the site. This section is private, and is accessible only by sending a Personal Message (PM) to the forum administrator containing links to a gallery of Lego creations by that user. A poll system is then used to determine whether the user gains access to the Guild. Site History The site was created on January 8th, 2008. The founding member was CloneCommando007. To quote from his post on January 8th 2009; I’d like to take a moment here to look back on the year. Just a few (or quite a few) high lights. These may or may not be in any order… On the Date of January, 2008, a young man, or old boy, if you prefer, created a site called “Clone Army Builder’s Guild”. It is now a year later. What’s happened in that time? For starters we’ve allowed 83 members to join the guild. We’ve held 12 Contests, 9 Guild Builds, 4 Quote Contests, 4 Corps Challenges, 1 All Members Challenge, and one Christmas Exchange. We’ve collected many famous members. We’ve collected two of the most famous customizers on the web to the site. We’ve collected two of the most famous Lego Movie Makers. We’ve collected quite a few prolific builders, and gotten large enough to pass up dozens of other small lego fansites. We’ve collected members from USA, Canada, England, The Netherlands, Germany, Spain, Austrailia, New Zealand, Norway, Austria, and many other countries. We’ve played two Mafia Games, one incomplete and another awesome, that will soon have a movie and Sequel. We're also in the process of starting another game right now! We’ve had two comic series devoted to this site. We’ve had GIMP introduced, and we’ve had a bunch of cool comics pop up, all with great stories! We’ve come up with different saying and references. It is only on CABG that you can be “Out Mongoose’d” or share your two credits. (Maybe you can share two credits other place, but the mongoose thing I think is here only…) We’ve had our own Christmas Special, complete with a cast of several dozen of our finest members. We’ve had members fade out, have had two resign, and have had two come back, one with an official statement! We’ve posted over 62250 Posts. We've started over 2225 Topics. We've had over 610 people register. We've built, we've contested, we've discussed, we've had an awesome time, and we’ll do it all over again in 2009! The Administrators And Moderators The Administrators and Moderators play a very important part in keeping the forum running smoothly at all times. Administrators: Clonecommando007 (Site Founder), (He's cool, has blond hair and like clones.) Rook (This guy is soo badass, Even though he has pet rodents everywhere) and Asotoriabluelegos (This guy is the owner of all lego, seriously the dude has so much lego) MODs: Zepher (It's a little odd but Zeph knows what to do and stays cool) , Thunder-Blade, (also known as the Sharpie Master or the GIMP Master #1, superior to all other sharpie users) Wuzzupbob ( very great fig maker) and Legorevolution (Awesome dude, he makes a nice pirate face too)Also great friends with another MOD named Darth yoda. Two new addition to the MOD family is The Jinja Ninja and DarthPineapple! These people are responsible for the up keep of the forum and making sure everyone follows the rules of the forum. The Council The council is a group of guild members that decide if a person should be let into the guild or not. They receive a application from the person who wants to join. The application must contain three MOC's(My Own Creation) of the persons best clone wars era creation. They then vote on the persons creations, and if the majority vote yes they are allowed in and get the privileges of a guild member. The one master of Sharpie-ing Jedi Joe came in March of '08 and is a member on the forums. Both he and the awesome Thunder-blade have greatly contributed in the area of Sharpie-ing. Popular vote puts Thunder-blade in a higher skill level than Jedi Joe. T-B admits Joe is better, which is a big duch to everyone who knows both of them. Joe begs to differ and everyone knows he's successful at winning hard. Other Persons of Interest As CABG is a site with many different personalities and people, some stand out from others and are more well known. As a short summary; from the site's 'Who's Who Page'. Minifigure Master = Clonefactory - Drops in here and there, but always has great Custom Figures and expert opinions. Questioner = Bly - Watch out, the inquiry is strong with this one! '' ''CABG Prankster = Commander Faie - Founder and proud owner of the RABG... Grumpy, but with a Heart of Gold = Darth Pineapple - Always take this one seriously...messing with him is a mistake. Retired Grammer Nazi/Noob Eater = Uberlag - Now retired, he was a Noob's worse nightmare he was also the orginal grammer Nazi, a group wide spread over CABG. EB Rep / Lego Expert = Fixer (Or Fix, Or fIXER, or Fixzer) - Our resident Eurobricks guy, got a mind for lego. Awesome at constructive criticism, and a great guy in general. FBTB Rep. / King of the Mini's = J4ke - Well versed in lego knowledge, he's always willing to tell you what's wrong, but also what's great. long time member of FBTB. There are also other - though not listed there - notable persons; Garet6, the great Brickfilmer , maggosh, the King of Failed Guild Builds, and Chaotic Good, the decal artist who, at some time, has probably made decals for everyone on the site. Clone Army Customs CABG is intertwined with Clone Army Customs, a Minfig Customization site producing hand-made customized clone trooper minifigures. It is run by one of the moderators, and expert Clone Customizer, Wuzzupbob. External Links * The forum's portal * The forum's 'About' page * Clone Army Customs Category:Online Communitys